


You Righteous, Reckless, Twitchy Little Man

by Dekomaru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: literally just me talking about my Hannigram playlist that I'm entirely too proud of
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Playlist Link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uQ3ZCO5AAcrtJG7xcLRVs)
> 
> most of the songs are based on my music tastes, but feel free to drop some suggestions in the comments as well :)
> 
> A lot of the songs are from Will perspective but there's few from Hannibal's as well, and I guess this is mostly me explaining why I chose songs and stuff :)

[Body- Mother Mother](https://open.spotify.com/track/3UFnjqDaLc6WMtvE1UrXek)

Take my eyes, take them aside  
Take my face, and desecrate  
My arms and legs  
They get in the way

And take my hands, they'll understand  
Take my heart, pull it apart  
And take my brain, or what remains  
And throw it all away  
'Cos I've grown tired of this body  
A cumbersome and heavy body

Take my lungs, take them and run  
Take my tongue, go have some fun  
And take the ears, take them and disappear  
Take my joints, take them for points  
Take my teeth, tear through my cheeks  
And take the nose go and dispose  
Oh would you go dispose, just go dispose

'Cos I've grown tired of this body  
A cumbersome and heavy body

I've grown tired of this body  
Fall apart without me body

Take my (eyes)  
Take them (aside)  
Take my (face)  
And desa...(crate)  
Arms and (legs)  
Get in the (way)  
Bodies (break)

I've grown tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy body

I've grown tired of this body  
Fall apart without me body

I've grown tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy

Tired of this body  
Fall apart without me

Tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy

Tired of this body  
Fall apart without me

Tired of this body  
Tired of this body  
Tired of this body  
Cumbersome and heavy body

Heavy body  
Heavy body  
Heavy body

  


* * *

I mostly see this song as a declaration of Will's love for Hannibal. He knows his true nature, and willing gives over every part of him. He sees their material forms as something that only separates the pair, I kind of see this as a call to the visions of himself and Hannibal that Will often sees, but I guess its open to interpretation.


	2. Ghosting

[Ghosting -Mother Mother](https://open.spotify.com/track/6405hOm4Nxfxzm2wxXw2BU)

I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along  
Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms  
  
When you're tossing, when you turn in your sleep  
It's because I'm ghosting your dreams  
  
And this is why I have decided  
To pull these old white sheets from my head  
  
I'll leave them folded neat and tidy  
So that you'll know I'm out of hiding  
  
I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along  
Ghost in the world, ghost with no home  
  
I remember, I remember the days  
When I'd make you oh-so afraid  
  
And this is why I have decided  
To leave your house and home unhaunted  
  
You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks  
  
You don't need treats  
And you don't need tricks  
You don't need treats  
You don't need tricks  
You don't need no Halloween  
You don't need treats  
You don't need tricks  
And you don't need me  
  
Me  
  
Hey, would it be so bad if I stayed  
I'm just a ghost out of his grave  
And I can't make love in my grave  
I won't put white into your hair  
I won't make noises in your stairs  
I will be kind and I'll be sweet  
If you stop staring straight through me  
  
And this is why I have decided  
To pull these old white sheets from my head  
  
I'll leave them folded neat and tidy  
So that you'll know I'm out of hiding  
  
And this is why I have decided  
To leave your house and home unhaunted  
  
You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks  
  
You don't need treats  
And you don't need tricks  
You don't need treats  
You don't need tricks  
You don't need no Halloween  
  
You don't need treats  
You don't need tricks  
You don't need treats  
You don't need no Hallows Eve  
  
You don't need treats  
You don't need tricks  
And you don't need me

* * *

This song is definitely ar more in Hannibal's wheelhouse. I mostly see it as him learning to let go and let Will be and flourish on his own. The lines:

_ "When you're tossing, when you turn in your sleep_  
_It's because I'm ghosting your dreams"_ are reminiscent of season one Will, having his nightmares due to his encephalitis and Hannibal's machinations. Whereas:

_ "And this is why I have decided_  
_To leave your house and home unhaunted"_ shows Hannibals has resolved to stop fucking with Will and Will's life and instead try to mold him into an equal. The bridge also sort of appeals to this, but it's more pleading:

_ "Hey, would it be so bad if I stayed_  
_I'm just a ghost out of his grave_  
_And I can't make love in my grave_  
_I won't put white into your hair_  
_I won't make noises in your stairs_  
_I will be kind and I'll be sweet_  
_If you stop staring straight through me"._ The last line in the verse reminds me a lot of Will's betrayal of Hannibal, and his refusal of the adoration Hannibal seeks to lay upon Will.


	3. Bath Tub

[Bath Tub -The Front Bottoms](https://open.spotify.com/track/7w2YsY9dpR5zWSUYzRtYxB)

I am washing my hair with soap  
I am sitting down in the shower  
It is this dirty type of clean  
That keeps me trapped in here for hours

Still I scrub and scrub until my body bleeds  
Convince myself I am coming clean  
Forget and ignore who I used to be  
That kid is never coming back

Relax my muscles  
And all of a sudden I am scared  
All of a sudden I can't breathe  
All of a sudden I am nothing  
In this moment  
You are everything

She says can you feel that?  
Oh, what a marvelous sensation  
She says could you please take me off speaker phone  
This is a private conversation

And I am washing my hair with soap  
Yes I am washing my hair with soap  
Yes I am washing my hair with soap  
Yes I am washing my hair with soap, with soap

But there is air inside of my lungs  
And it is keeping me afloat  
He says his grandpa's in the mafia  
He is the nicest guy I know

So I will run and run  
Maybe drive my car  
Baby, look at me now, I have come so far  
And I don't know where my family's from  
But I've got this stereotypical temper  
I cannot shake

Relax all the muscles in my face  
And all of a sudden I am scared  
All of a sudden I can't breathe  
All of a sudden I am nothing  
In this moment  
You are everything

She says can you feel that?  
Oh, what a marvelous sensation  
She says could you please take me off speaker phone  
This is a private conversation

And I am washing my hair with soap  
Yes I am washing my hair with soap  
Yes I am washing my hair with soap  
Yes I am washing my hair with soap, with soap

* * *

OK, we back to a Will song! This one I envision as Will conflicting emotions as he comes to terms with the fact that he's a killer, and that he loves Hannibal. I feel it captures Will before he truly comes to terms with these revelations. The song is mostly about his efforts to purify himself after a misdeed. I think the song really suits, a reluctant and immediate post-fall Will. 

_"Still I scrub and scrub until my body bleeds_  
Convince myself I am coming clean  
Forget and ignore who I used to be  
That kid is never coming back" Post fall, Will has crossed the pint of no return, he's no longer the boy that Jack first recruited to consult on cases.

_"Relax all the muscles in my face_  
_And all of a sudden I am scared_  
_All of a sudden I can't breathe_  
_All of a sudden I am nothing_  
_In this moment_  
_You are everything_" Post fall, there's really no one else for Will to Cling to except for Hannibal. "All of a sudden I can't breathe" is kind of layered in that I see it as both a reference to Will anxiety issues and him having a panic attack, but also to when the pair hit the ocean and he can't breathe because of the ocean.


	4. The Boredom Is The Reason I Started Swimming. It's Also The Reason I Started Sinking

[The Boredom Is The Reason I Started Swimming. It's Also The Reason I Started Sinking -The Front Bottoms](https://open.spotify.com/track/7J3IfH7tInlIjX4bDmB7l7)

Foreign countries  
Hardwood floors and trying to sleep  
Foreign Languages  
On all three channels of TV

I don't want no drama or baggage  
Don't tell me complicated stories  
About who you used to be but are different  
And have changed as a person completely

And I am not sure that I want  
Any single part of this  
Any single part of any of this shit

'Cause everybody pays  
Everybody's head is in the noose  
You're part of a program  
Get with the program

'Cause everybody comes and falls asleep  
Lies awake, pretends to be sleeping  
You're not even sleeping  
You're prob'ly even listening

Keep it simple and honest  
Stop crying, you're an adult  
I could stand up, I could man up  
It's just so convenient to be fragile  
This pain is constant and sharp  
Watching the signals that you send  
I wanna feel lethal on the inside  
I wanna read American Psycho again

But I am not sure that I want  
Any single part of this  
Any single part of any of this shit

'Cause everybody pays  
Yeah, everybody's head is in the noose  
You're part of a program  
Get with the program

'Cause everybody comes and falls asleep  
Lies awake, pretends to be sleeping  
You're not even sleeping  
You're prob'ly even listening  
You're not even sleeping  
You're prob'ly even listening, even listening

'Cause everybody pays  
Yeah, everybody's head is in the noose  
You're part of a program  
Get with the program

'Cause everybody comes and falls asleep  
Lies awake, pretends to be sleeping  
You're not even sleeping  
You're prob'ly even listening  
You're not even sleeping  
You're prob'ly even listening, even listening to me

* * *

This song is really a testament to Will's personal philosophy, a sense of nihilism about life, "'_Cause everybody pays/Yeah, everybody's head is in the noose_", also a continuation of the themes from Bathub. I feel this song mostly reflects Will coming to terms with a life with Hannibal and being a cynical asshole about it. Yet he still has reservations:

_"And I am not sure that I want_  
Any single part of this  
Any single part of any of this shit" he's unsure of his decision yet here he is, and the second verse really leans into that idea. Will wants openness and emotional intimacy,

"_Keep it simple and honest  
Stop crying, you're an adult  
I could stand up, I could man up  
It's just so convenient to be fragile  
This pain is constant and sharp  
Watching the signals that you send  
I wanna feel lethal on the inside  
I wanna read American Psycho again_". The second verse shows a shift as Will is becoming more and more open to the idea of life with Hannibal, he craves to "feel lethal on the inside", and a relationship with Hannibal can provide him with that. But the chorus underscores Will's complaints once more. "_You're not even sleeping/You're prob'ly even listening, even listening to me_". He knows Hannibals' manipulative nature, that he'd pretend to sleep just so he can hear Will thinking out loud to himself. It could also be a reference to the idea of Hannibal knowing Will better than Will knows himself, and Will feeling frustrated that he's ultimately going to go along with Hannibal in the end like Hannibal can hear his thoughts.


	5. Plate Glass Apology

Plate Glass Apology -Apes of State

Excuse me while I go jump through a plate glass window or stop driving in the middle of the road  
My car insurance is expired, enough to set my ass on fire  
I'll just go to bed and deal with it tomorrow

You broke my heart I hope you die, emptier than how I feel inside  
and when you lay your head to rest at night I hope that you never fall asleep when you  
think of all the things you do I wish I could just hate you oh I wish all of  
these words I said were true

Now I'm up at 5am again, writing letters from the demons in my head to leave outside your house  
I'm not sure why it is I'm fighting, the pens ran out but I kept writing and I hope that if you found that letter, you just threw it out because  
Baby I don't mean the things I say or do when I'm mad at you I'm just trying to figure out how life goes on without you

and I hope I die you broke my heart, stick a needle in my arm I know just what I'm running from I know that I will tear myself apart

I wonder if you still have the flowers that i brought you at work the day you dumped me  
hope it wasn't a waste of money  
I hope that you are happy hope you find everything you ever wanted in your life, I hope you're sleeping well at night  
While I'm trying to figure out if life goes on without you, by writing a song about you  
Yea I swore I'd never write another song about you, I'm singing a song about you

You broke my heart I hope you die, emptier than how I feel inside  
and when you lay your head to rest at night I hope that you never fall asleep when you  
think of all the things you do I wish I could just hate you oh I meant every word I said  
and I hope I die you broke my heart, stick a needle in my arm I know just what I'm running from I know that I will tear myself apart

* * *

Ok I'll admit part of the appeal of this song is that Folk Punk just really suits Will's aesthetic. Aside from that, I view this song as Will while he's locked up in the BSHCI. Will's heartbroken by Hannibal's betrayal of him "_You broke my heart I hope you die, emptier than how I feel inside", _yet he can't really bring himself to hate Hannibal completely. There remorse to the things he's done while he's mad at Hannibal, the line: "_Baby I don't mean the things I say or do when I'm mad at you I'm just trying to figure out how life goes on without you"_ , I view as a reference to Will trying to kill Hannibal threw Mathew Brown then later feeling bad for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this will be the last song I post tonight, but uh check in later for more explanations of my Hannibal/Will Tunes


End file.
